starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Heart of the Swarm campaign
The Campaign Well, there has been a lot of debate because Sarah Kerrigan was deinfested. Many didn't know how will the campaign work is she is a human. Well, human or not, she may still be capable of controlling zerg, but not the entire Swarm. Why ? Well, my dear friends, the reason is because of gameplay. How could new units be unlocked if Kerrigan already controlled the entire Zerg Swarm ? If the campaign is focused on Kerrigan trying to REGAIN control, then the explanation of gaining new units is very simple. I have made this post at the forum because I have many ideas on how will the campaign work. Andra2404 17:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The First Missions The First Mission may be similar to Liberation Day, but Kerrigan will have zerglings instead of marines. The next unit unlocked may be the roach. Banelings and symbiotes may also be unlocked early.Andra2404 17:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The Infested Terran Branch Well, I think that Ajendarro Ybarra may become infested. Why? this. It may likely be an error, but they were right that Cade's name is "Marcus", Hall's name is "Jessica", and so on. Why would they be wrong about that?Andra2404 17:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Also, Alexei Stukov may make an appearance, or even have a significant plot role into this supposed branch. Andra2404 09:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) They could be wrong, if only because Blizzard has no Heart of the Swarm artwork publicly available. I think they just mixed his name with that of the aberration. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Or Ybarra do becomes infested. But we can't know what his role will be into Heart of the Swarm, just theorize. So let's theorize, amigo (as Ybarra would say) ! Andra2404 13:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Leviathan and other big daddies It'd be interesting to see how Kerrigan would collect such units as the Leviathan or Hunter killers or Torrasques. Perhaps they'll operate similarly to mercenaries from WoL, although I understand that there won't be credits or anything like that. Brainwasher5 17:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I think there will be evolution points/'mutagenic compounds' used as credits and zerg research points for "the laboratory". Andra2404 09:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Units This is a list of possible units which may be unlocked. "Base" *Overlord (Upgrade - Overseer) "Infantry" *Zergling *Roach *Baneling(May be an upgrade to the zergling, bought through the "armory", and not an upgradable unit) *Symbiote/Broodling/Swarmling *Infested terran "Vehicles" *Aberration *Hydralisk *Lurker(May be an upgrade to the hydralisk, bought through the "armory", and not an upgradable unit) *Infestor/Swarm host(Both may only be bought into the "Laboratory", as the Raven and the Science vessel) *Queen(May be part of the "Infantry" or "Base" section) *Brutalisk(May not be an unit at all, or be part of the "Dominion" section) *Ultralisk(May be part of the "Dominion" section) Air Units *Mutalisk *Corruptor *Scourge *Brood lord *Leviathan(May be part of the "Dominion" section, or don't be a unit at all) *The "Devour" NOTE: The zerg may have different categorizing sections, and not 5 units per sections. (For example: Base, Land Units, Air Units). Since all are built from a hatchery, zerg units are harder to categorize. "Mercenaries" *Devouring One(Zergling) *Hunter Killer(Hydralisk) *Torrasque(Ultralisk) *Kukulza(Mutalisk) Characters Most Obvious *Sarah Kerrigan *Jim Raynor *Zeratul Obvious *Arcturus Mengsk *Valerian Mengsk *Horace Warfield Presumed *Samir Duran What PsiSeveredHead thinks This unit section is bordering on fanfiction rather than a discussion of an upcoming campaign. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) No, dear PsiSeveredHead. This is my theory. This is what I believe to be the campaign. After the game is launched, you may see that I had some lucky guesses. Andra2404 16:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) SC2 Armory Heart of the Swarm story Link to the story I read it and I don't think Blizzard would kill Jim Raynor. Also, Kerrigan can't get entire control over the swarm, there would be no zerg enemy in Legacy of the Void. The Dark Voice will surely have some control over the zerg and some terrans, for gameplay reasons. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 09:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC)